Novels
by gokart48
Summary: Lately, Robin has been very bored with his life. It turns out that peacetime does not give a tactician very much to do except approve orders. He rarely saw Chrom ever since he got married, and it was days like this where he felt empty inside. He tried to think about ways to fix his boredom when he heard a loud crashing noise behind him. (Robin/Sumia)


_Requested by Mzr90_

* * *

Novels

Twas another ordinary day in the life of the shepherds. It had been over one year since the death of Gangrel and the marriage ceremony between Chrom and Maribelle. One year of peace and prosperity for Ylisse and its band of caretakers, or what was left of them. Many Shepherds departed from this troop to return to their own lives. Virion, Tharja, Gregor, Nowi, and Gaius had all returned to their homes as things finally settled down. There was still Risen to fight, but their numbers were thin and easy to defend against. It would take another year before they would be called back into service, but I am getting ahead of myself.

Our story began in a castle; or more precisely the Ylissean barracks. The same barracks where Robin first met the reckless and aspiring group of teenagers he would grow to love.

Robin was sitting at his desk practicing his tactics when he heard a loud noise and the sound of multiple things falling.

"Ahhh!" *oomp*

He turned around to see that Sumia had fallen to the ground...again, but there was also a huge stack of books scattered across the floor.

"Sumia, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine...oh, I hope I didn't damage the books." She tried to pick them up as fast as she could.

Robin got off his chair and on his knees to help. "Where did you get all of these?"

"Someone donated a lot of books to the castle. Unfortunately our library already has these books, so Chrom gave them to me since I was interested in them."

"Ah I see, but there must be over twenty books here." He stacked a pile of books on the floor and moved to pick up the ones that were across the room.

She blushed a little embarrassed, "Well, with all the spare time I have these days. These books should last me a week or so."

"A week? I hope you do not spend your entire day alone reading those books." Robin asked in concern.

"Oh no, I still do my daily training and enjoy my time with Cordelia and Lissa. Then I go to my home and read before I make my dinner... After that, I read some more before I go to sleep and then repeat the next day." She stacked the last few books on the pile and tried to pick them up, but Robin got to them before she did. "Robin, you don't need to carry them for me. I can-"

"I don't need to, but I want to." He smiled as he lifted the heavy books.

"Thank you." she said sheepishly

"Don't mention it. I am happy to help." He tried to balance the huge stack of books that rose higher than his head. "Now could you lead me to where you want these?...I can't see in front of my face."

"Sure, it is this way." She pointed to the door, but Robin could not see anything with the books blocking his vision.

"Sumia...which way is this way?"

"Oh, sorry. Um...Just go straight, and I'll tell you when to turn left."

"Okay." He said while trying to prevent the books from swaying back and forth. "...Soo, what type of books do you like to read?"

"Oh, I LOVE a good novel. There are so many good books with adventure, fantasy, and mystery. They're all so exciting to read and ..." She sighed for a second, but tried to hide it. "...All of them have such great romance stories."

"I've never cared much for romance myself." Robin said as he felt the weight of the books strain his muscles. The stack must have weighed over sixty pounds.

"..I guess it's not for everyone, but its fun to get involved in the world. One minute you could be a dwarf mining a special metal called Mithril in an active volcano. The next you could be a pirate searching for buried treasure with the King's Navy behind you, and end the day as a heroic knight in shining silver armor."

Robin chuckled, "But you're already a Pegasus knight in shining armor Sumia."

"...I suppose, but the books make it much more exciting and they get to rescue a beautiful princess!"

"But you already are a...*cough* *cough*"

"Robin are you okay?!"

"...Yeah... just choked on my spit is all." He said blushing

"Oh I hate when that happens!" She shook her head. "Would you like a glass of water? That is what helps me."

"Nah, I'll be fine." He continued to walk blindly with the books.

"Okay if you are sure..." They walked next to each other for a minute until they reach an arched hallways. ...Robin we passed the door."

"Ah, good, these books are getting heavy. You said to turn left correct?"

She nodded to confirm his question and said, "Right."

"Hmm? Right? My bad I must have misheard you." He turned to the right.

"No!" She cried and it startled Robin. He jerked his arms and it caused The books to wobble and sway to and fro. Robin struggled to prevent the colossal stack from falling as the weight shifted on its axis. "You were right, it was left." Sumia said softly and nervously.

Robin sighed after finally regaining his balance. "...So I should have turned left?"

"Right! ...Er I mean..left ...Er...Gah, damn it." She stomped the ground in frustration.

"...Just give me a yes or no...Do I want to turn left?"

"Yes."

Robin smiled in relief and corrected his course. "Good, now when we reach the next door. Which way do I go?

"Right."

"...O-kay."

* * *

...

"Here we are" Sumia said cheerfully. "My humble abode. You can just set the books down on the floor."

Robin delicately dropped the books on the ground and his muscles relaxed with the weight gone. He knew his arms would be sore in the morning, and he was not looking forward to his training session with Frederick tomorrow...But now that Robin could see again, he looked at the room Sumia was given in the barracks. There were bunk beds at the end of the room since she shared it with Cordelia, and the room was covered in pictures of winged horses. The walls, the trinkets, the door knobs, the paper clip box; _Everything_ was filled with a wide array of Pegasi.

Robin was overwhelmed by the sight, but he wanted to be polite. "This is a nice room you have. I like the... decor."

"Thank you." She smiled with pride. "But I think Cordelia and I got a little carried away with the knick knacks."

"Heh, I can only imagine what would happen if you two brought your real Pegasi in this room."

"Tee he he... I think they would go crazy seeing so many of their kind in one place."

"Yeah." He grinned thinking about the chaos that would ensue. "By the way, where do you plan on putting all of these books?"

"Oh, I usually just put them in the closet. We have had a lot more room to put things in their since Chrom got married."

"...Say again?" Robin asked confused

Sumia nervously said, "Let's just say that Cordelia would put her non Pegasus stuff in there..."

"Ahhhh" Robin realized what was going on and tried his best to not break into laughter. He could only picture the hundreds of items that once belonged to Chrom that Cordelia had collected at one time or another. "Well, at least she was able to move on." Robin said sincerely.

"Yeah, she still has her days, but I help her out as much as I can."

"It's great that she has a friend like you that she can count on."

She blushed a little, "Oh, it's nothing."

There was a long silence, and Robin tried to think about something to say to break the awkwardness "Soo...What book do you plan on reading first?"

"Hmm. I haven't decided yet. ...I am debating on either King of the Rings, or Animal Ranch."

"Ah that's tough decision, they are both great books.

"You've read them?" Sumia asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you're not the only one with a lot of free time." Robin chuckled. "Have you read 'There and Back Again?'"

"...That's the one with the halfling, the dwarfs, and a wizard who venture to slay a dragon?"

"Yeah, King of the Rings is the sequel to that."

"Oh really? Then I can't wait to read it now!" She said merrily "Is it the same protagonist?"

"...Erm sorta. It's his cousin, but I don't want to give anything else away. I'll let you enjoy reading it for yourself.

"Okay!" she beamed in excitement. "Would you like to borrow a few books too? I can't read all of these at once."

"Sure, If you don't mind."

"Of course not! Hmm, what types of books do you like to read?" She asked as she looked through the collection on the floor.

"Just about anything, unless it's romance. I can't keep focused when I read that genre."

"Let's see, how about the 'Great Gats V?'"

Robin thought it over, "Hmm, I dunno, I heard that has a love triangle in it."

She put the book on the top of the stack and looked for another interesting name. "Ooo, how about this one? 'Eve of the Vendetta.'"

"What's it about?" Robin asked

"Hmm I dunno, but it says. 'Remember, Remember the thirteenth of November.' Oh and it takes place in Plegia."

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "I have heard enough about Plegia for a life time."

Sumia looked for another book and grabbed one with a red hardcover. "Third time is a charm right? How about 'Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon'"

"Hmm, I suppose I can give that a shot."

Sumia smiled and handed Robin the book. "I hope you like it."

* * *

Robin left the room with the book in his hand. He planned on reading it tomorrow since he had a busy night ahead of him. It was Wednesday night and it was time to mess around with his friends Stahl, Vaike, Frederick, and Kellam. Their weekly nights would be filled with wacky and crazy shenanigans that made everyone laugh; even Frederick would chuckle on occasion. But before their adventure began they would always meet at the training grounds and decided what to do from there.

"Hey Robin!" Stahl waved his arms and everyone else noticed his appearance.

Robin put his hand in the air, "Hey guys, sorry I am late."

"No problem." Stahl pointed to the knight in blue armor. "Frederick was just enlightening us on sword maintenance, and all that fun stuff. " Vaike closed his eyes and started snoring.

Robin smirked and looked around but could not find the last member of their gang. "Where's Kellam?"

Vaike laughed heartily, "The poor sap has to spend the whole night with his wife. It's their anniversary."

"Already?" Robin asked in surprise. "Boy time sure flies, but I am sure the four of us can still have a night to remember."

Frederick sighed and raised his finger, "Make that three. I have to leave in a few minutes."

"Huh? Why?" Robin asked in concern. Frederick was a quiet man during these meetings, but he always seemed to enjoy them and never missed one.

"I am meeting someone tonight for dinner."

"At 8 PM?" Stahl asked confused.

Vaike patted Frederick on the back. "Heh, finally going on a date Frederick? Whose the unlucky lady?"

Frederick tensed up, and he was clearly nervous. "C-cordelia."

"Really? Robin asked in surprise. "Good for you! And I wish you the best of luck with that, but I hope you plan on wearing something ...nicer."

"I beg your pardon Robin?"

"Heh, you know, wear something other than your armor."

"What?!" Frederick scoffed at the idea "I dare not take my armor off for any occasion. What if-"

A voice interrupted Frederick and shouted out across the way,** "Stahl! There you are! Get your butt back in the house NOW! I am not done with our argument." **

"...Gods, how did she find me already?"

"Another fight with the Mrs?" Vaike teased

"Yeah, and this is a bad one. Sorry guys, but I don't want to die tonight. I'll see ya next week." He ran towards the angry voice.

Vaike yelled at him as he sprinted off. "I think we know who wears the pants in that family!"

"Heh, on second thought." Robin looked at Frederick. "If Cordelia is anything like Sully, then you may want to keep your armor on."

Frederick nodded and he was even more nervous.

"Meh, I guess it's just you and me tonight Robin. Us two happy bachelors will tear up the Inns tonight!" *Burp*

…

An hour passed by at the local tavern and Vaike was far too drunk to even hold a remote conversation. Sure enough, he got kicked out of the place when he tried to hit on one of the girls, and Robin had to help him get home. The night to remember turned out to be a total bust, and Robin sighed as he walked back to his home. He looked forward to these days as it was the only time he had to relax. Either he was constantly working or just alone in his room. He had nothing to do and it was only 9 PM. He wasn't even tired, just very bored. But Robin would not get any sleep that night. Instead, he would spend it reading some pages from a red bounded book.

* * *

Robin woke up the next morning with his face in the book and the light from the window blinding his eyes. He did not know when he eventually nodded off to sleep, but since he was already over 125 pages in. It must have been a long time.

He got up from his chair and his bones violently complained. They had locked in place during the night and he heard his joints pop as he stretched his arms.

"Erggh, my back."

He walked outside to see the usual chaos outside. Frederick was teaching the new recruits, and working them to death. Someone was shouting orders, and a couple of men were fencing. It was the same thing everyday, and he was tired of it.

"Hey Robin!" he heard someone call from behind him and he turned around.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sumia."

"Are you okay Robin? You look a little tired."

"Heh, I was so absorbed in that book last night that I forgot to sleep." Robin chuckled

"Really? I am glad you like it so far." She smiled.

"What about you? How is your book coming along."

"Well so far I am fifty pages in, but I had to force my self to put it down. Someone has to feed my beautiful Pegasus and brush her coat." She pointed to the stables.

"Need any help with that?" Robin would do anything just to stop his boredom.

"Oh, well I don't want to keep you away from your duties."

"It's fine, I don't have anything to do at the moment, and I am not suppose to train with Frederick for another hour or so."

"Okay, if you are sure, then follow me." She said happily and Robin walked next to her.

She took a couple of steps but out of nowhere she slipped on a rock. "Ahh-"

"Gotcha!" Robin grabbed her waist just before she was about to fall. She was just a few inches from the ground before she stood still in Robin's arm. Robin was looking directly into her eyes, and he blushed knowing he was holding her in front of the entire courtyard. He helped her get up, and looked away to hide his red face.

"...Thanks Robin..."

"I-its nothing." *Ahem* "Shall we head to the stables?"

…

...

"Here she is." She stroked her Pegasus' nose and fed her an apple. Robin was standing about ten feet back a little afraid of the winged creature. "Don't be shy, she doesn't bite."

"...Are you sure about that?" He took a small step forward.

"Of course, she is an angel!"

Robin slowly moved forward with his hand fully extended in front of him. He slowly approached and felt his hand touch a silky smooth coat. The pegasus huffed, but it made no attempts to attack Robin's hand.

"I think she likes you." Sumia said while handing Robin a carrot. "Here, give her one, they are her favorite."

Robin let the Pegasus nibble on the carrot and carefully stayed alert in case she tried anything funny. "...Seems like ages ago since we met her in the forest."

"Yeah, back then I was still afraid to fight in a battle."

"And now you are one of the best knights in the whole continent."

Sumia blushed. "You are to kind Robin."

"No I mean it. The enemy doesn't stand a chance when you swoop down and charge at them." Robin raised his hand up in the air and sent it crashing down into his other hand.

"I'll admit it does feel incredible when we soar through the sky and the wind blows on my face."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Would you like to try it?" Sumia asked excitedly

"Me?...Er..Well" Robin scratched the back of his head. "...I dunno... You see...it's...well... I... er..."

"Come on. You will love it!"

"Sss-sure." Robin said nervously.

Sumia patted her Pegasus and she leaned down so Sumia could hop on. She climbed on to her saddle and extended her hand so Robin could mount the flying horse. His hand was shaking, but he accepted the help and sat directly behind her.

"Now hold on tight. We don't want you to fall off."

"Er...right." He held onto her stomach and Sumia whistled for her Pegasus to fly. They left the stable, ans soared into the air while gliding through the jet stream.

"Ah, the air is so nice up here." Sumia took a deep breath and exhaled as they cut through the air.

Despite Robin's better judgment, he looked down to see the castle and the tiny figures moving around in the training grounds.

"Wow" Robin stared enamored at the scene. "The view is incredible, and everything looks so...small."

"Just wait for the best part!" Sumia turned around and smiled.

"...What's that?"

She held on to her reins with a tight grip and said. "Dive girl Dive!"

"Huh? Wait no! Waaaaaaaah!"

* * *

...

Three weeks later Robin sat at his desk smiling. He had just finished another book that Sumia suggested to him; Celsius 154, but his chipper attitude was not because of the novel he just read. Since the weeks passed by, he found himself spending more and more time with Sumia. They would trade books very frequently, and talk about them in detail. His anxiety towards flying had also diminished and was replaced with an exhilaration as he held onto her in the open sky.

And on this Wednesday night, he would enjoy a lovely meal with Sumia, Frederick, and Cordelia at a restaraunt. It was Cordelia who suggested the idea, and it caught Sumia and the tactician completely by surprise. Nevertheless, the two happily accepted the invitation.

Robin was walking to Sumia and Cordelia's room to meet up there before they went to dinner and he was a little nervous. He was wearing a white collar shirt and his best pair of black pants to go with his fancy shoes. He was questioning if he should have brought anything when he heard someone call out from behind him.

"So dis is how our legaccee endss."

Robin turned around to see Vaike with a bottle of beer in his hand. "Oh Vaike... Er sorry I couldn't make it tonight..."

Vaike raised all three of his hands in the air. "Not another wurd Rabin! I Know whatsss going on! It'sss the women! Theys are t-trying to tear us apart! First dey got Kellam, and den St-Stahl. And now!" *Hiccup* Now! the flying sssisters are trying to take yous and Fed-er-ick away too!"

"It's just one night Vaike and it's just a simple dinner. There is always next Wednesday when we can meet up."

"Dats what dey all say Rabin!" Vaike slowly walked backwards into the dark shadows. "Dats what dey all say!"

"Vaike, I can still see you."

"No's you can't!" *Hiccup*

"Er...I think I will be going then." Robin turned around and thought about sprinting away from his drunken friend.

Vaike yelled at him as he hurriedly walked away "Don't do it Rabin! Don't do it! SAVE YOURSELF!

…

...

*Knock* *Knock*

Robin watched the door open and he saw Sumia in a pink dress that started at her shoulders and reached to the floor.

"Oh hey Robin! Thanks for coming!" She smiled and Robin looked at her in awe.

"Wow, you look lovely Sumia."

"Aw thanks! You look rather dashing yourself!"

They both blushed a little, before Robin stammered, "Er, Where's Cordelia?"

"Oh, she is in the kitchen making the dessert."

"Hmm?" Robin said confused. "I thought we are going to a restaurant."

A woman in a red dress to match her hair appeared from a hallway, "Right, Sumia's cooking is so great that it is restaurant worthy!" Cordelia cheerfully walked over in her high heels.

"It's not that great." Sumia said modestly.

Cordelia laughed and looked at Robin. "Don't listen to her, she is a great cook!"

"Then I will look forward to the meal." Robin smiled. "Hmm? But where is Frederick? He is not one to be late."

"He is changing into real clothes. It took forever, but I finally convinced him to get out of his armor." Cordelia grinned. "...And speaking of clothes. Doesn't Sumia look beautiful in that dress?"

"Cordelia." Sumia looked at her dismayed

"She does look incredible." Robin blushed a little red, but not as much as Sumia.

"Did I mention that she made the dress by herself? Another one of her infinite talents!"

"Cordelia!"

"Really?" Robin asked "That's amazing!"

"...It's not that great." Sumia said in a low tone.

"Oh there she goes being humble again. She is the nicest and sweetest person you would ever meet; anyone would be lucky to have here. In fact, if I recall correctly, you are single right Robin?"

"**Cordelia!" **Sumia blushed redder than Cordelia's hair.

A door opened a Frederick entered in a tuxedo. He appeared to be choking on the tie, and he felt exposed without his armor.

"Ah there is my knight. Cordelia beamed " We were just talking about how wonderful Sumia is."

*Ping*

"Oh, that is the timer for dinner! Excuse us for a second." Cordelia ran to the kitchen in her high heels and Sumia followed behind her.

"Is Cordelia always so...outgoing?" Robin asked Frederick who was trying not to gag on his tie.

"...Yes..."

"Heh, then you have my sympathy Frederick."

…

…

Everyone gathered around the square table and sat at the assigned seats Cordelia had 'suggested'. Frederick and Robin set next to each other facing the Pegasus knights with a giant banquet in front of them. After a few minutes, they dug into the delicious bounty.

"This a great dinner." Robin continued to eat from his chicken leg. "This_ is_ better than a restaurant."

"Thanks..." Sumia hesitantly smiled.

It grew quiet as the four continued to eat.

"Soo..." Cordelia broke the silence while wiping her face with a napkin. "Sumia tells me you like to read books, Robin."

"Er yes actually. We've been recommending books for each other to read."

"That sounds nice! ...Oh! Frederick I almost forgot!" She got out of her chair and stood up in a hurry. "We have to do that thing!"

"What?" Frederick asked confused

"Remember that appointment we had with the Prime Minister? We have to go!" She put her hands on her hips and looked at Frederick strangely.

"R-right. How silly of me to forget. It must be this accursed suit." Frederick got up as fast as he could, and scooted his chair back in.

Cordelia turned to Robin and said "Sorry we have to leave." She lit a candle on the table, and put a flower bouquet as a center piece. "We'll be back as soon as we can." She walked over to the door and Frederick opened it for her. "Thank you Sir Frederick." They left and a silence blanketed the room as Robin and Sumia stared at the door with wide eyes.

...

"...Sumia?...Do we even have a Prime Minister?" Robin chuckled hysterically.

"I don't think so." She replied sheepishly.

"Well...at least she tried to be subtle that time."

Sumia was extremely embarrassed and tried not to break down when she said, "...I am sooo sorry Robin. I had no idea that she would-"

"It's fine..." Robin tried to smile and ease the tension. "Hey, we still have this lovely dinner to eat, and we might as well enjoy it, right?"

"...I suppose we could."

….

"Soo..." Robin hesitated to talk. "How far have you got into your latest book?"

"...I am almost at the end. I just have twenty pages left."

"Oh, so you have already passed the part where the wizards played the deadly chess match."

"Yeah, and they are in pursuit of that evil professor!"

Robin grinned trying not to give away the ending."

…

…

"That was a spectacular meal Sumia!"

"You're too kind." She got up from her chair and started picking up the plates.

"Can I help you clean up?" He leaned forward in his chair.

"Oh no I got it...Wah!" She tripped again and the plates crashed down on the floor. Luckily Robin was able to grab her in time and held her with both of his arms around her. They gazed into each other eyes, and Robin stared in awe at her face.

"Oh no! I did it agai- ...Mmmph!" Robin leaned over and kissed her. She hesitated at first, but kissed back and they both came up for air with crimson faces.

"S-sorry...I don't know what came over me... I am so sorry." Robin panicked

"...Don't be...that was" She breathed heavily "... ...amazing"

* * *

Another week passed, and a few more stories were shared. Once again, Robin would miss the Wednesday meeting, but he was spending the time with Sumia discussing another book that they both loved. However, on the following day, Robin had requested to meet Sumia in the barracks for something of the utmost importance. He would not tell her what is was about, but he urged her to be prepared for anything.

"Hey Robin!" She smiled seeing his face as she walked in. "I am here, what did you want to talk about? Is something wrong?"

"No." Robin Smirked and held something behind his back. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then what is so important?"

"Heh" He looked into her glistening green eyes. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

She paused and thought about it, "Gosh, it seems like yesterday Lissa was showing you around the castle."

"And here we are a year later." He waved his hand around.

"Yeah" She laughed at the crazy year they had when she realized that no one else was in the Barracks... "...Robin where is everyone? Doesn't Frederick normally teaches the recruits at this hour?"

"...I asked for them to train outside today..."

"Oh? How come?"

"...Because I wanted to give you these." He moved his arm and gave her a bright and colorful array of flowers.

"Oh! They are beautiful!" She brought them to her nose and inhaled their flowery fragrance. "They smell heavenly, Thank you Robin! But why did you-"

"G-glad you like them." Robin felt his hands shake as he reached for a pocket in his cloak.

"Robin are you okay? You look a little queasy." Sumia asked concerned

"Yeah I am f-fine...I just need to take a knee and catch my breath." Robin nearly tripped on nothing as his knee plunged into the ground. He grabbed the metallic circle from his pocket and showed the golden ring with a moderately sized diamond to Sumia. He could barely speak as he tried to remember what the book said.

"Wuh...Wuh..._One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to catch them all, and forever bind them."_

She looked at the ring in awe. "R-robin are you?"

"Sumia, I love you with ever fiber in my body. I wish to be your knight in shining armor, and spend the rest of my days with the most beautiful princess in all of the land... Sumia, Will you marry me?

"Oh, Robin ... I accept! I accept with all my heart." She hugged him with all of her strength and nearly tackled him to the ground.

"S-Sumia...I can't breathe."

"Oh, he he. Sorry...I am just so Happy!" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Then allow me to express my joy." Robin put his hands on her back and passionately kissed her. He held on for dear life against the wild and blissful ride. He still couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. He was in heaven.

* * *

…_._

_List of books referenced in this story: Lord of the Rings, Hobbit, Animal Farm, Great Gatsby, V for Vendetta (Graphic Novel), Fahrenheit 451, and Harry Potter Sorcerer's Stone_

_**Also Important Note! **_

_I have taken a job as an assistant manager for a high school baseball team and now my time to write is more limited. unfortunately, my one-shot requests may take longer than normal to finish._


End file.
